When Hiei got stuck going to school
by Kurokari Mikazuki
Summary: The story about when Hiei was forced to go to school and how he survived it. HieixOC
1. How Hiei Got Stuck Going to School

Chapter one- How Hiei got stuck going to school

* * *

Hiei was peacefully sleeping in a tree, until somebody started to yell at him from the ground. Hiei woke up and looked to see who had the nerve to yell at him and wake him up. He found out that it was a human adult male yelling at him to get down from the tree. 

Hiei then began to think of what he had done the night before. Basically he had done what he did every night: walked around the city, killing any demonic thing he could find. When he got tired he jumped into the nearest tree and fell asleep. That's all Hiei could do, because he was on probation, and if he did anything bad, his probation time would get extended.

Hiei glared down at the man while thinking, "How long is this human going to yell at me?" Hiei wanted to use his Jagan to shut the human up, but he didn't because of his stupid probation.

"Get down here you punk!" the man yelled.

Hiei just stared at him and answered with the trademark "Hn!"

The man gave Hiei a shocked look and then he said, "You punk why aren't you in school like the rest of the children?"

Hiei glared at the man and said, "I don't go to school."

The man gave a disturbed look and said, "So you say! You see that building…" he was pointing to a building which Hiei recognized as Kurama's High School, "You're suppose to go there and learn. Now get down from the tree and go to school."

Hiei just continued to stare and then said, "I already told you, I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL!"

The man obviously very angry then said, "If you don't get down here right now!"

Hiei smirked and said, "And what if I don't come down? What are you going to do then?"

The man now furious yelled, "I am the principal of this school and you as a student are to listen to what I tell you!"

Hiei stared at the man strangely, "What's a principal?" he thought for about a minute and then he remembered, "The human in charge of the school." Hiei then smirked, "I don't need to listen to you," he said sarcastically.

The principal now extremely furious yelled, "If you don't get down right now, I am going to chop down this tree with you still in it!"

Hiei gave the principal a startled looked while thinking; "This human is going to chop down the tree if I don't get down from it? I sleep in trees, if he cuts it down then that's one less tree for me to sleep in….! And this tree is in front of Kurama's school and Kurama loves plants! If this tree gets cut down and Kurama finds out I was responsible…! I don't want to go there…" Hiei pictured an angry Kurama with his Rosewhip as he thought about what to do.

Hiei gave a really disturbed look and jumped down from the tree. "Ok…", Hiei said very disgruntly as he stared angrily at the principal.

The principal smiled and said, "Good now let's get you to class…" At that moment the end of the day bell rang. All the students came charging out of the building. The principal heard the bell and said, "Well you lucked out today, but tomorrow…", the principal then turned around to find Hiei was no longer behind him. Hiei had jumped back into the tree and he stayed there until nighttime.

That night Hiei did what he did every night: walked around the city, killing any demonic thing he could find. He got tired, jumped into a nearby tree and fell asleep. Unknowingly he was sleeping in the same tree as the night before…

* * *

Ok so that's the First chapter. I hope you liked it. 


	2. Hiei's First Day of School

Chapter two- Hiei's First Day of School

* * *

Hiei slept pretty well, but the day before kept playing back in his head, which caused him to wake up. He kept trying to erase the memory from his mind, but he could not. 

Hiei finally fell asleep and stayed asleep. All of a sudden in his head he heard, "Get down right now, or I'll chop down this tree with you still in it!"

Hiei awoke thinking he was hearing things again, but when he looked down standing there was the principal. The principal stood there looking up at Hiei in the tree, he then said, "Get down from there! It is time for school!"

Hiei looked around, it was still dark out. Hiei figured he slept three maybe four hours in total. "What is this principal person following me? How did he find me?" Hiei looked around again, and then he sees the high School! "I fell asleep in the same tree?", Hiei thought with a disturbed look on his face. Hiei looked down at the principal, Hiei knew if he didn't get down from the tree, the principal would cut down the tree.

Hiei jumped down from the tree, the principal happy but a little surprised said, "So you decided to come nicely today…" Hiei just stared and said, "Hn!"

The principal started to walk toward the school, Hiei followed. The principal led Hiei to his office, after entering the office the principal faced Hiei and asked, "What classes are you in and who are your teachers?"

Hiei stared blankly and answered, "How would I know, I don't go to school!" The principal looked at Hiei and then he went over to the computer and started typing while mumbling, "First period…….."

The principal grabbed a piece of paper that came out of the printer and then he said, "Follow me. I will bring you to your first class." The principal led Hiei around the building until they stopped at a door and the principal handed the paper to Hiei and said, "That there is your schedule, it tells you what classes you have, with what teacher, and when. This is where your first class is, when the bell rings you leave the class and head to your next class. Keep your schedule with you at all times so you know what your next class is." Hiei stared at the schedule and thought, "Go to the room on this paper, sit there, bell rings, leave room, head to the next one….easy enough."

Hiei followed the principal into the classroom. The principal called the teacher over and said, "Miss Rikura this is your new student. He's not very sociable but I don't think he will he will be that much trouble."

Miss Rikura looked at Hiei and gave him a cheery smile and said, "I think he will be fine, everybody just loves my class!"

Hiei looked at the teacher with a very disturbed look while thinking, "Stupid ningen! Why is she giving me that look? Oh what I would do to be able to kill her…or at least be able to get rid of that look!" Hiei followed Miss Rikura into the classroom. All of the human students were staring at Hiei with very awkward expressions. "Why are they all staring at me like that?" Hiei thought to himself.

Miss Rikura turned to face the class and said, "Class today we have a new student!" She turned to face Hiei and says, "Why don't you tell everybody your name?" Hiei just stood there silently staring at the class. Miss Rikura then says, "Oh come on don't be shy, tell everyone your name!"

Hiei very disturbed thought, "What the hell? Well I might as well tell her my name… But wait, if one of those rumor things start about me! Then Kurama hears it, he'll know I'm going to school! But what name could I give that doesn't resemble me?"

Hiei continued to think of a name to use. All of a sudden he remembered something Shiei had told him awhile back… "If I had to name a girl child I would name her Victoria. If I had to name a boy child I would name him Vincent…."

Hiei remembered that Shiei had told him that, but nobody else knew that! Hiei looked up and mumbled, "Vincent."

Miss Rikura looked at Hiei and said, "Vincent? Now that's a nice name. Now what's your last name?" Hiei looked at here and mumbled something under his breath. Miss Rikura then said, "What was that? I didn't understand what you said."

Hiei looked at Miss Rikura with an evil smirk and said, " Hn! I don't like to repeat myself. You figure out what I said!"

Miss Rikura's usual cheery look disappeared and it turned into a surprised/pissed look. She turned to look at Hiei and said, "Go take a seat over there behind Luna!"

Hiei walked over to the seat the teacher was pointing to. Sitting in front of him was a girl with light blue hair, so light it almost looked white, kind of like color of the moon. She turned around, smiled and said, "Hi, the name's Luna." Hiei just stared at her and answered with a simple "Hn!" Luna giggled and said, "Oh how cute you have an attitude…that is so cute and adorable!"

Hiei stared at the girl and thought, "What is up with this human? She is acting so strange! It is very disturbing. I wish she would stop!"

Luna stared at Hiei and said, "Did you know I was named after the moon? Lunar, Luna…see what I mean?" Hiei just stared ahead and listened to Miss Rikura…even though Hiei could care less about the human's past.

All of a sudden a bell buzzed and everyone started to get up and leave the classroom. Hiei got up and looked out into the hall, "Way too crowded! I'll wait here until it is less crowded…" The hall finally emptied after 5-10 minutes, Hiei then looked at the schedule…

2nd period-Geometry-room C206-Ms. V

Hiei smirked and said, "Geometry… haha easy!" Hiei then continued to read the schedule…

3rd period-Lab Biology-Room B111-Mrs Yunamoto

4th period- Lab Biology-Room B111-Mrs Yunamoto

5th period-Physical education Lab-Gym

6th period-Lunch-café

7th period-Art-room B112-Mr. Baka-makai

Hiei smirked after reading the schedule, "Is that the worst they could do? I see nothing bad about it." Just as Hiei finished reading the schedule, the bell buzzed and students came charging out of the classrooms, into the hall. Hiei looked around and found an empty hallway. Hiei dashed over to it and hid in the shadows, "Too many ningens in one place at one time!" Hiei stayed there in the shadows as the hall started to empty again.

When the hall was almost empty the bell buzzed again. Right after the bell buzzed an announcement came over the load speaker, "Everyone should now be in 3rd period. I repeat, everyone should now be in 3rd period."

Hiei stepped out of the shadows into an empty hall. Being very confused he thought, "3rd period? What happened to 2nd? Oh well I guess I'm not going to Geometry." Hiei looked at his schedule and snickered, "Lab Biology…I guess that is where I'm heading now." Hiei looked at a room to see where in the school he was, "Room C101…. I have to go to B111…" Hiei looked down the hall and noticed the rooms were marked with D's. So Hiei headed in the other direction, soon he was in the hall marked with B's. Hiei looked at the room that was next to him, "B120." So Hiei continued down the hall, he passed room B112 and was approaching the next room when the bell buzzed again. Hiei stopped walking in front of the classroom and said angrily, "Accursed bell! Why does it keep buzzing every two seconds?"

Hiei heard a door open behind him. Hiei turned around and saw a human women standing in the doorway giving him a dirty look. Hiei looked at the room number, "B111", this was his Lab Biology room.

The teacher stared at him very angrily and said, "Is your name Vincent?"

Hiei stared and mumbled, "Yes."

The teacher looked at Hiei very angrily, "You're late!"

Hiei looked confused, "Late? How am I late?"

The teacher just answered, "Did you not hear the bell? When the bell rings you are suppose to be in the next classroom! I'll let it slide today cause it is your first day, but after today you will be marked late! And three lates equal a detention!"

Hiei walked into the classroom and sat behind a girl that looked like Luna, but had yellowish/orange hair. The girl stared at Hiei as he walk by, "What are you looking at?"

Hiei sat down and the girl turned around and said, "So you're Vincent? Luna won't shut up about you!" Hiei just stared blankly at her and then she continued, "Oh where are my manners? The name's Sola, I'm Luna's sister. While she is named after the moon, I'm named after the sun. Solar, Sola…see the pattern?" Hiei just stared and listened to the teacher talk about something called the cell membrane.

Right before the bell rang Mrs. Yunamoto handed all the students a ditto and said, "This is your homework for tonight. It is due tomorrow and it will be graded!"

Hiei just smirked and thought, "Hn! I've heard about this homework stuff. They give it to you to do outside the building…I just won't do it!"

Sola turned around and said, "You look like the type of kid that doesn't do homework. A bit of advice…do it unless you want to get yelled at by Mrs. Yunamoto again." As she finished saying that the bell buzzed; Hiei waited for the hallway to empty and then he dashed to the Gym. In gym Hiei found out he was suppose to change for gym class (t-shirt and shorts or sweat pants or the all so famous gym uniform ). Luna was in his gym class and she kept trying to talk to him and follow him around the gym. After gym Hiei had lunch period. Hiei wasn't hungry, so he just sat on a windowsill and looked outside the whole period.

After lunch Hiei headed to art class. During art the class had a free period; draw whatever you want! Everyone except Hiei of course, Hiei was given the "New student assignment." Hiei was to draw two different pictures; first he was to draw his favorite plant and tell why it was his favorite, second he had to draw a picture of himself doing his favorite activity. Hiei willingly drew the two pictures; he even colored them with a mix of colored pencils and paint! He then handed them to the teacher. Mr. Baka-Makai looked at the first picture and read out loud what Hiei had written, "My favorite plant is a tree. Trees are my favorite because you can easily hide from people in them. Also trees make a comfortable bed or resting place." Mr. Baka-Makai wrote an A on the paper. The teacher then looked at the other picture. All of a sudden his eyes grew wide and he looked up at Hiei with a very freaked out look on his face. Hiei then realized drawing him self **killing** a ningen was a bad idea.

Hiei looked around the room and saw all the students were busy drawing. Hiei didn't fell like explaining the picture so he thought about what he could do instead. Hiei looked around the room again and thought, "Hn! I guess I have no choice…though I don't fell like getting my probation extended…I have no other way…" Hiei pushed up the bandana to reveal the Jagan eye, _"Forget about what you saw drawn on the paper, write an A on it, then hand me the paper…"_ The teacher then wrote an A on the paper and handed it to Hiei. Hiei then slide the bandana down to once again hide the Jagan eye, "I hope Koenma never finds out about that…" As Hiei turned around to go back to his seat the end of the day bell buzzed. Hiei dashed out of the school and jumped into the nearest tree to take a nice long nap…

* * *

That's Chapter 2; I know it is really long…Hope people actually like my story. 


	3. Hiei's First Homework Assignment

Chapter Three- Hiei's First Homework Assignment

* * *

Hiei woke up from his nap and stared at the homework Mrs. Yunamoto gave out. He didn't want to do it but the statement Sola made before class ended was in his head, "…do it unless you want to get yelled at by Mrs. Yunamoto again…" Hiei thought about the situation and then said, "Hn! I guess I'll do it just to be safe." (Hiei taking the safe route…now that's unusual!) 

Hiei read over the ditto and then he stared blankly at it. He stared at the ditto for about two to three minutesand then said, "What is this ditto talking about!? I can't answer any of the questions!"

Hiei continued to stare at the ditto, and then he heard somebody land in the tree. Hiei looked over the ditto to see who or what was sitting in the tree in front of him. Hiei noticed who it was and he said, "What do you want Shiei?" Shiei just smiled, "What you doing Hiei?" Hiei continued to stare at the ditto, "Nothing!" Shiei stared at Hiei and said, "It doesn't look like nothing." Hiei just ignored her, so Shiei just grabbed the ditto out of Hiei's hand. Shiei read over the ditto and then she looked at Hiei and started to snicker, "You're going to school!? With the humans no less!" Shiei continued to laugh at Hiei and Hiei just sat there and waited for her to stop. Hiei finally said, "Would you stop laughing already! Oh and give me that back!" Hiei grabbed the ditto out of Shiei's hand and started to answer the questions.

Shiei sat there and watched Hiei as he tried to answer the questions. Finally after two minutes Shiei asked, "Do you need help with that ditto?" Hiei looked up at Shiei and said, "Why do you understand this?" Shiei took the ditto again and said, "Yes, you would too if you paid attention to the teacher." Hiei gave Shiei an angry look and said, "Well I was trying to pay attention, but this annoying girl sitting in front of me wouldn't stop talking to me." Shiei put the ditto down and gave Hiei an angry/shocked look. Shiei then said, "A huh I see, do tell me more about your first day of school." Hiei then told her everything from Luna in history class to Luna following him in Gym to the pictures in art class. Shiei now had a pissed/shocked look on her face, but she was trying very hard to hide it.

Hiei and Shiei then reach over to pick up the ditto. They bump heads and they look up at each other with confused looks on their faces. Shiei blushed slightly and said, "Oh sorry. Let me see the ditto. I'll help you with the answers." Hiei picked up the ditto and handed it to Shiei. Shiei read over the ditto and explained everything on it. She then helped Hiei answer the questions correctly. By the time they finished the ditto it was dark out. Shiei then asked, "So what are you going to do now?" Hiei stared at Shiei with an awkward look and said, "Nothing really, probably just sit here and wait for it to get darker…" Shiei looked at Hiei and said, "Ok. Then I guess I'll just leave now…" Shiei jumped out of the tree and started to walk away. Then Hiei yelled, "Hey Shiei want to go walk around the city, maybe kill some Makai insects if we find any?" Shiei stopped walking and said cheerfully, "Sure why not!"

Hiei went about his normal routine, the only difference tonight was Shiei had tagged along. They walked around the city, killing any Makai insects whenever they found some. When they got tired Hiei said goodnight to Shiei and he jumped into the tree. Hiei sat in the tree and watched Shiei walk away. Hiei smiled and thought, "Tonight was such a wonderful night. I hope I never forget it." With that thought Hiei fell sleep and had some happy dreams about days to come…

* * *

That's Chapter three! Hope you people like this story! More chapters are coming soon…hopefully... 


	4. Hiei's Second Day, A Jealousy is Formed

Chapter four- Hiei's second day, a jealousy is formed

* * *

Hiei was peacefully sleeping in the tree when the principal's yelling awaked him. Hiei opened his eyes and sighed while thinking, "I go to learn to wake up before the principal starts yelling."

Hiei jumped down from the tree and headed toward the school. The principal looked shocked as Hiei walked past him, "So not complaining today punk?" Hiei stopped walking, turned around and said, "First off my name is Vincent not punk. Second off I'm not complaining today, nor will I complain tomorrow. You are no longer required to me up also. I will wake up on time and head to the building." Hiei turned back around and continued to walk toward the school. He left the principal standing there speechless.

Hiei entered the building and walked toward his homeroom. He was walking down a hall when he realized he was approaching Kurama's homeroom. Hiei stopped walking, he didn't want Kurama to know he was going to school. Hiei decided he would just run past the room, Kurama would not see him at that speed. Hiei then dashed past the room…

-Mean while in Kurama's Homeroom-

Kurama was sitting in homeroom reading a book when he sensed a familiar yet strange energy. Kurama looked up from his book while thinking, "Was that Hiei's energy I just sensed? Nah, couldn't have been Hiei…Why would he be in the school building?" Kurama then snickered at the thought of Hiei going to high school with a bunch of humans…

-Meanwhile back in the hallways-

Hiei walked into homeroom and was greeted by a very cheerful, "Hi! I see you found homeroom alright!" Hiei looked in the direction the voice had come from and spotted Luna sitting in the third row.

Luna was sitting there with a big smile on her face, "Vincent your seat is right there!" She was pointing to the seat right behind her!

Hiei glanced over at the teacher and the teacher said, "Oh hello there! Are you the new student named Vincent?" Hiei gave an approving nod. The teacher then said, "Your seat is over there behind Luna."

Hiei gave a silent/annoyed sigh and went over to the seat and sat down. Luna turned around and said, "Did you get lost in the building yesterday? I only ask because you weren't in Geometry class and my sister tells me you were late for Lab bio class." Hiei just stared at the clock and answered with a simple "Hn!" Luna giggled and said, "There's that cute attitude again." Hiei continued to stare at the clock. Luna just continued to giggle and stare at Hiei.

The bell buzzed and Luna got up and said, "See you in history class! Don't go and lost again." Hiei just ignored Luna and got up to leave. As he headed toward the door he noticed Luna standing in the hall staring at him with a smile on her face. Hiei stopped walking and glared at Luna. Luna noticed him glaring and she ran down the hall toward the history room. Hiei smirked and headed to History class.

During history class Luna kept turning around and staring at Hiei. Hiei just ignored Luna and paid attention to teacher just in case she gave homework.

Hiei paid attention the whole period, unfortunately Miss Rikura didn't give any homework. The bell buzzed and everyone started to leave the classroom. Luna got up, turned around to face Hiei and said, "If you want, I can show you how to get to the Geometry room from here."

Hiei just stared forward at Luna, he was baffled that somebody wanted to do him a favor. Luna put her head down and said, "I will show you the way to class only if you want me to…but your silence is telling me you don't." Hiei just continued to stare and said, "Do what you want to. I don't care if you show me how to get there or not." Luna looked up and smiled. She then said, "Ok I will show you how to get there then!"

Luna led Hiei through the halls until they got to room C206. The hall was pretty empty and there were windows to bring in sunlight. Luna just stood there in front of Hiei with her head down. Hiei was slightly confused and he thought, "Ok she led me to the classroom. Now why is she standing there like that!?" Luna looked up and stared at Hiei. Hiei just stood there staring forward trying to figure out why Luna was acting so strange.

Luna titled her head slightly and looked straight into Hiei's crimson ruby eyes. Hiei just continued to stare at Luna. He was unaware that he was actually staring into Luna's sky blue eyes.

The two stood there staring at each other for about a minute. Hiei was totally unaware of his actions. All of a sudden Hiei got hit back into reality when he sensed Shiei's energy. He looked toward the window and thought, "Oh no did she just see that scene!? Oh boy if she did that would explain the explosion of energy I just sensed." Hiei just stooped looking at the window and walked into the classroom.

For the rest of the day Hiei worried about what Shiei was thinking. Hiei was so worried that he could not pay attention in any of his classes. Lucky for him no teachers gave out any homework, so he didn't need to pay attention anyways.

After school ended Hiei went back to the tree hoping Shiei would come there and he could explain what had happened. When he got to the tree he found Shiei standing next to the tree with a pissed look on her face.

Hiei approached Shiei and said, "Um…Hi Shiei…How are you today?" Shiei just continued to glare at Hiei and said, "Hn! You better be able to explain that scene in the hall with that blue haired girl! And it better be a good reason if you know what's good for you!" Hiei just stared at the ground, he had no idea why he did that. Shiei glared at Hiei some more and said, "Well? I'm waiting for your reason!" Hiei looked up at Shiei and said, "To tell you the truth…I don't know why that scene happened! She just led me to my next class and then she just stood there and stared at me…Shiei I didn't mean to do that. Really I didn't…Luna just-" Hiei stopped short for he could sense Shiei's energy level rising; she was really pissed. "Shiei? Please don't be angry at me…" Shiei looked up at Hiei and said, "So that was Luna!? Oh Hiei I'm not mad at you…I'm fine…So the human has a crush on you…So what? I know you would never love a stupid nigen!"

When Shiei finished talking she stormed off. Hiei knew she was angry…and he feared what she would do to Luna in her wrath. He didn't want Shiei to get into any more trouble, for Shiei was already on probation for her human killing spree…

* * *

Well that's Chapter four…I hope to update soon…Hope you are enjoying the story so far… 


	5. Shiei's Wrath

Chapter Five- Shiei's Wrath

* * *

-By the tree that is in front of the High school- 

Hiei sat in the tree worrying about what Shiei would do during her wrath. Hiei looked around and then jumped down from the tree, "Well why am I just sitting here worried? If I don't want her to hurt anybody and get into more trouble, I should go look for her and stop her!" Hiei looked around, he did not sense her energy nearby, so he started to walk around the city. "I hope I find her before anybody gets hurt…"

-Meanwhile somewhere else in the city-

Shiei was jumping from tree to tree looking for the blue haired girl named Luna. Shiei entered the park and spotted Luna relaxing in the shade.

Shiei jumped out of the trees right in front of Luna and said, "Is your name Luna?" Luna looked up and answered, "Yes my name is Luna. What's it to you?" Luna stood up and looked at Shiei strangely, "Where have I seen that outfit…or at least something similar to it…" Shiei smirked and said, "So you are Luna?" Shiei started to snicker evilly, "This won't be too hard…" Shiei jumped and charged at Luna. Shiei punched Luna and Luna went flying across the ground and slammed into a tree. Luna looked up and said, "OW! That hurt! What was that for?" Shiei smirked and said, "Hn! You deserved it! Be thankful you're still alive!"

Luna's eyes went wide and she said; "Now I know where I've seen that outfit before! Vincent wears something similar to it and you have that same bad attitude!" Shiei looked shocked and thought, "Vincent? Oh probably the name he using among the humans." Shiei glared at Luna and said, "Yea so what if I have the same attitude as Vincent? He's a good friend of mine!" Luna looked at Shiei strangely and said, "Oh that explains it…you're friends with Vincent-chan." Shiei looked up with hatred in her eyes and said, "WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" Luna looked at Shiei and giggled. She then said, "What is there a problem with what I called him?" Shiei continued to glare at Luna and said, "Yes as a matter of fact there is a problem with what you called him! And you know what? NOW YOU DIE!" Shiei once again charged toward Luna, but this time Luna dodged. Luna then formed a ball of blue energy, "Well I'm not going down without a fight!" The ball of energy grew to about the size of a baseball, "Meet my Lunar Energy Blast!" The ball of energy went flying toward Shiei, and she just put her arm up and blocked the attack. Shiei started to snicker evilly, "Was that suppose to hurt?"

Luna's eyes went wide and she thought, "My attack did no damage? Oh darn why did she have to attack me during the day time?" Luna continued to think of a way to fight back. All of a sudden the sun shined in her eyes and she thought, "Oh I got it…" She looked around and said, "SOLA! I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY IS ATTACKING ME!"

About a minute later Sola appeared in front of her sister, "Don't hurt my sister!" Shiei looked at Sola and smirked, "She looks just as weak as her sister!" Sola walked towards Shiei and said, "Why are you attacking my sister? What did she ever do to you?" Shiei just glared and answered with a simple, "Hn!" Sola's eyes went slightly wide and she said, "You know Vincent don't you?" Shiei continued to glare, "Yea so? What does that have to with it?" Sola turned to Luna, "Luna, go to safety!" Luna nodded and ran off. Sola turned to face Shiei again and said, "You are jealous…aren't you? My sister has a crush on Vincent and you don't like that do you?" Shiei just continued to glare at Sola and growled slightly under her breath.

Sola noticed how Shiei reacted to her statement. Sola then said, "So that is the problem. Isn't it?" Sola started to laugh and said, "You know what? There is nothing you can do about it!" Shiei smirked and said, "I could always kill you, which would make Luna miserable! She will be so miserable that she will forget all about Vincent!" Sola stared at Shiei and said, "Was that threat? I dare you to even try and hurt me, let alone kill me!" Shiei growled slightly again and charged at Sola to punch her. Sola dodged and punched Shiei in the back causing Shiei to fly back a little.

Shiei stared at Sola, "She is a better fighter than her sister…got to be more careful." Shiei charged in for another attack, Sola dodged the punch again, she went to punch Shiei in the back again, but Shiei dodged. Shiei snickered, "Not falling for that again!" All of a sudden Shiei got hit by an energy blast and went flying into a tree and then slammed to the ground.

Shiei stood up and thought, "What the hell was that? I can't believe this! She tricked me twice!" Shiei growled slightly and glared at Sola. Sola saw Shiei get up and said, "So how do you like my Solar Energy Blast?" Shiei just glared and answered with a simple "Hn!" Shiei then thought, "Sola definitely has more power than Luna…but they look like twins…there shouldn't be that much of a power gap between the two…" Shiei snickered evilly and jumped into a nearby tree. She then jumped down right above Sola, ready to punch her. Sola looked up and said, "Coming from above…you are going to regret doing that…" Sola then made two orange balls of energy…they each were about the size of a basketball, "Ha-ha, Double Solar Energy Blast!" The two energy blasts went flying toward Shiei, there was no time to dodge, the blasts hit Shiei.

Sola stares at Shiei strangely as Shiei stands back up. Sola then said, "You are still able to stand, let alone still fight?" Shiei smirked and said, "Yea, I am able to fight still…you got a problem with that?" Sola just continued to stare strangely at Shiei while thinking, "She is really stubborn…most people can't even stand after getting hit by my Double Solar Energy Blast…" Shiei leaned against a tree; there were some facts she needed to face: she could barely stand and she could hardly move, or dodge another attack.

Sola could tell Shiei was in a weakened condition. She didn't want to kill Shiei, so she sent one more weak energy blast at Shiei. Shiei fell to the ground…she was extremely weakened. Shiei looked up at Sola and said, "What are you? Human, physic, or none of the above…?" Sola looked at Shiei and did not answer. Shiei with the last of her strength said, "I guess…I shouldn't have…underestimated you. You are much…stronger than…your…sister……." Shiei then closed her eyes and fell backward. Sola just walked away to go find her sister…

-Somewhere else in the city-

Hiei continued to walk around the city. He approached the park and sensed Shiei's weak energy level. Hiei stopped walking, "That can't be right…She couldn't have used that much of her energy…" Hiei ran toward Shiei's energy signal…when he found her…Hiei's eyes went wide…he approached slowly and said softly, "Shiei?" Shiei opened her eyes and looked at Hiei, "I used too much of my spirit energy…Don't ask how or why…just bring me somewhere…I can rest…" Shiei tried to stand up, but she fell back down as soon as she stood up.

Hiei caught her right before her head hit the ground, the last thing she need now was ahead injury. Hiei picked her up and brought her to the tree in front of the high school, "Less people are going to pass the high school than in the park." Hiei put Shiei down and let her rest under the tree. Hiei jumped onto a low branch in the tree so he could relax, but also be able to watch over Shiei…

* * *

That was Chapter five…Hope you like it… 


	6. The Aftermath, Rumors Start

Chapter Six- The Aftermath, Rumors Start

Note: _italic words represent telepathic messages_

* * *

That morning when Hiei woke up for school he looked around and thought, "I am so tired. I don't even know how much sleep I got…" Hiei began to think about the night before, "I stayed up all night watching over Shiei…when she woke up and told me she was fine I finally went to sleep." Hiei jumped down from the tree, he wasn't in the best of moods, but he walked towards the school anyways. 

As Hiei walked through the halls he noticed every time he walked past a group of students they started to whisper to each other and they would stare at Hiei. Hiei didn't mind at first, but after a while it started to piss him off. Hiei found an empty hall and ran to his homeroom. He didn't take notice to what hallways he ran down or what rooms he passed. Hiei ended up running past Kurama's homeroom…

-In Kurama's homeroom-

Kurama was sitting at his desk reading a book like he usually does. Kurama then looked up and thought, "Ok that time I am sure that was Hiei's spirit energy. But why would he be in the school?" Kurama looks up at the clock and then realizes it was the same time yesterday that he sensed Hiei's spirit energy… "I wonder…" Kurama then puts his book down and listens to the rumors his fellow students are spreading. Kurama heard one that caught his attention…

"Did you hear about the new kid named Vincent?"  
"Yea I heard that there is someone in this school who has a crush on him!"  
"Really I heard there was two girls, one goes to this school and the other one doesn't"  
"Yea I heard that too, I also heard that the two girls fought over him in the park yesterday! The one who doesn't go to this school got beaten up real badly!"

Kurama then stopped listening and started to think about the day before, "So that's what happened…" Kurama just snickered and continued to read his book…

-Meanwhile somewhere in the school-

Hiei finally arrived at homeroom. When he walked in three kids stared at him and the rest of the students stared at the board. Hiei took his seat, to his surprise Luna turned around and started to talk to him. She just asked him how his day was going. Hiei just pointed to the three kids that were staring at him and now whispering, "Basically that has been my day." Luna looked at whom he was pointing to, "Oh them… The annoying kids from the 100 ways to know if you are in the presence of a mythical creature class. You got to be careful of how you act around them. If you do anything on their lists they characterize you as that species and they will tell everyone they know. And from the looks of things they have characterized you." Hiei looked startled, "Me? But what did I do? What have they characterized me as?" Luna got up and went over to the three kids. She said something to them, they answered, and Luna came back and gave Hiei a funny look… "They say they have characterized you as a demon…" Hiei's eyes went slightly wide, "A demon!? Why?" Luna looked at him and told him everything he had done that made them decide. Hiei was slightly shocked, he just sat there and thought, "Oh great! This is just wonderful! Well I am safe as long as they only think that and don't realize that I really ma a demon…"

The bell buzzed and Hiei got up and left. He walked straight to history class. He ignored any statements by Luna and paid attention to class. At the end of class the teacher told them if they hadn't finished the dittos in class they were for homework. When the bell buzzed Hiei left for Geometry class.

When he walked into Geometry class the teacher turned to the class and said, "Since the weather is nice and I'm in a good mood, let's have class outside today!" The class cheered as they followed the teacher outside. As the class went on everyone was happy! A student raised their hand, "Um…Ms. V? I think we are missing a student…" Ms. V looked around and counted how many students were there, "Oh look at that! We are missing one student…Children can you help and figure out who is missing?" The class went slightly crazy but after a minute of chaos the class turned to Ms V and everybody said, "Vincent!" Ms. V then said, "Oh Vincent is missing? Now where could he be?"

-Up in the tree the class was sitting under-

Hiei stared down at the class and the teacher, "So clueless!" Hiei snickered and said, "I'll stay up here until she calls my name… When she calls my name then I'll appear."

-Back on the ground-

Everyone was looking around for Hiei. Finally the students stopped looking and they sat back down. Ms. V then said, "Vincent? Where are you?" Hiei stuck his head out of the tree and said, "I'm up here!" Ms. V looked up and said, " What are you doing up there?" Hiei stared and said, "Paying attention to you teaching, learning from what is being said." Ms. V just continued to look up at Hiei in the tree and said, "Really? So if you have been paying attention, what have I been saying?" Hiei looked slightly startled, he sighed and said, "The definition of a parallelogram is a quadrilateral with both pairs of opposite sides parallel. By knowing the definition of a parallelogram you can prove Theorem 5-1 which states opposite sides of a parallelogram are congruent…do I need to go any further?" Ms. V just stared at Hiei with wide eyes and said, "No you don't…you are obviously paying attention up there."

Ms. V continued class as normal and when the bell rang she led the class back into the school. Hiei went straight to Lab biology class. When he walked into the classroom Sola gave him a strange look. Hiei noticed the look, after he sat in his seat he said, "What's with that look?" Sola just changed the look on her face and said, "I have heard what the 100 WTKIYAITPOAMC kids have characterized you as. I never believe them…probably because they characterized me as either a sorceress or an apparition. It has actually come to the point that nobody believes them anymore…" Hiei was listening to Sola and then he paid attention to the teacher when class started.

When the bell buzzed to signal third period was over Mrs. Yunamoto said, "You can have a five minute brake." Sola turned and started to talk to Hiei. Hiei was listening until he sensed Shiei's energy. Hiei turned and saw Shiei looking in through the window. Sola noticed Hiei looking out the window, so she turned to see what he was looking at. Shiei noticed spotted Sola staring at her and she ducked away. Sola then turned to Hiei and said, "You know her?" Hiei turned and said, "Yes. She is a very good friend of mine. Why do you ask?" Sola just looked at Hiei and said, "Oh nothing…she just looked familiar that's all…I was trying to figure out whom she was."

After that the bell buzzed again to signal the beginning of forth period and class continued like normal. When the bell buzzed at the end of forth period the teacher said, "The only homework tonight is to look over your notes." Hiei left and went to Gym class. Hiei got yelled at again for being unprepared by not wearing the proper footwear and not wearing the proper clothing. Luna followed Hiei around the Gym and tried to talk to him until Hiei said, "Would you just leave me alone!" Hiei then went and sat in a corner, Luna went off to play in one of the activities.

After Gym Hiei went to Lunch. Hiei sat on the windowsill and stared out the window. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill for about a minute when he got a telepathic message from Shiei, _"You look bored Hiei. Would you care to talk?"_ Hiei was slightly startled, _"What do you mean I look bored? Where are you that you can see me?"_ Hiei looked out the window as he listened to her answer, _"Look up in the tree right in front of you!"_ Hiei looked up and spotted Shiei sitting in the tree. She waved to him from the tree, _"Hey Hiei anything 'interesting' happen today in school?"_ Hiei just told her he would talk to her after school for he didn't want anybody to see him talking to her in the tree. _"I understand Hiei…you have to 'blend in' and if you are talking to me that wouldn't be good for your cover…bye Hiei talk after school…" _Shiei jumped out of the tree and then the bell buzzed.

Hiei walked out of the lunchroom and headed for art class. During art class Hiei tried his best to pay attention and do the assignments…but Hiei wasn't the best artist in the world or his class. Hiei learned quickly though and by the end of class Hiei finished the assignments and handed them in. When the end of the day bell buzzed Hiei ran out of the school and jumped into the tree. Hiei just sat there and relaxed for a while, then he took a nap…

* * *

That's Chapter six…Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you people think of the story! 


	7. After School, A Time to Relax

Chapter Seven- After School, A Time to Relax

* * *

Hiei woke up to find Shiei sitting in front of him reading his history dittos. Hiei stared at her and said, "Why are you reading those? I don't need your with them. As you can see I already finished them." Shiei looked over the dittos and said, "Really? But did you do them correctly?" Hiei looked at Shiei and said, "Should be correct…I was paying attention in class today…" Shiei read over the dittos and said, "Really? Couldn't tell from your answers on these dittos…the answers are mostly all wrong." Hiei looked at Shiei with a baffled look and said, "They are wrong? But how can that be? I paid attention in class!" Shiei snickered and said, "You paid attention? I never knew staring at the clock was considered paying attention to class." Hiei growled slightly and grabbed the dittos out of Shiei's hand and said, "Well I don't care if they are right or wrong cause they are just history dittos and I can careless about the stupid humans' past!" Shiei snickered and said, "Ok. I understand what you are saying. If it were me… I would probably do the same…so anything you want to talk about?"

Hiei and Shiei talked for about ten minutes and then the two just sat there and relaxed. When the sun started to set the two just sat up in the tree and watched it go down. Afterwards the two went walking around the city. They walked around until they were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open! Hiei said goodnight to Shiei and Shiei said goodnight to Hiei. As Shiei walked away Hiei watched her from the tree. Hiei fell asleep with a smile on his face that night…

* * *

Yea I know…really short chapter…But what can you do…not all the chapters can be super long…Well hope you are enjoying the story and don't forget to submit a review so I know what you think of it! 


	8. A “fun” Day

Chapter Eight- A "fun" Day

Note: -! Before and after words means sound effects!-

* * *

Hiei woke up in a "good" mood the next day. Hiei walked into the school building and he decided to run to homeroom. He had no real reason other than he felt like running…

-Meanwhile In Kurama's homeroom-

Kurama was sitting in homeroom staring out the window. Kurama then turned around and looked up at the clock. Kurama snickered, got up and went out into the hall. Kurama looked up and down the hall, he then went over and leaned against the wall. Kurama snickered again and said, "5…4…3…2…1…Hi Hiei!"

-!Screech……..BANG!-

You then see Hiei on the ground looking up at Kurama. Hiei blinks and says, "Hi…" Kurama snickered and said, "So I wasn't sensing things…and let me guess you are the Vincent everyone is talking about?" Hiei stood up, looked at the ground and said, "Yes…" Kurama looked at the clock in the classroom and said, "You better get to homeroom the bell is going to ring in less than a minute…" Hiei glared at Kurama…then he turned around and ran to homeroom.

Hiei walked into the room just as the bell buzzed. Hiei walked over to his seat and sat down. He just sat there and looked out the window until the bell buzzed. Hiei went to all his classes and paid attention to the lessons. At lunch Hiei talked to Shiei telepathically, for he was bored with just sitting there. After school Hiei went to the tree and did his homework. After he was done with his homework he took a nap. Later in the night Hiei walked around the city killing demonic things. When he got tired he went back to the tree and slept until morning…

* * *

That's Chapter eight. Really short I know. But I am running out of ideas… doing the story on a day-by-day basis is difficult…maybe I'll skip some time in the next chapter… 


	9. Oh The Slyness of Kurama, He’s Having a ...

Chapter Nine- Oh The Slyness of Kurama, He's Having a Christmas Party…

* * *

-Hiei has been going to school for about a month now. Hiei has finally "solved" his problem of Luna following him around. Hiei still sits in the window during lunch…well that is if Kurama doesn't come over and start to bother Hiei about homework. Hiei has learned a lot since he started school, the most amazing thing is how fast he learned to draw. Hiei is one of the best artists in his class. Even though he is good artist his classmates don't give him much recognition, for he has been characterized as loner and nobody talks to the loners.-

Hiei was sitting in fifth period staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to buzz. When the bell buzzed Hiei got up and went out into the hall to head for lunch. Hiei was walking through the halls and then Kurama came up to him and walked with him. Kurama then said, "Hello Vincent. Are you coming to my Christmas party?" Hiei faced Kurama and said, "I already told you no. I don't go to parties." Kurama then said, "Oh alright. I'll stop asking you…" Kurama turns to go to his lunch table, "But you do know Shiei will be there…" Hiei stopped walking, "Shiei? She's going to be at the party?" Kurama turned around and said, "Yes she told me she would come…" Hiei stared, "Alright I'll come…but if I get bored I have the right to leave…" Hiei walked over to the window and looked out it like he did every lunch period. Hiei sat there hoping Shiei would come to the tree talk to him telepathically, but she didn't come that day.

When the bell rang Hiei went to art class and drew fantastically like he usually did. After school Hiei went to the tree and took a nap. Nome of his teachers gave out homework over winter break.

-Meanwhile somewhere else in the city-

Shiei was relaxing in a tree. She then heard somebody calling her. She looked down and saw Kurama. Shiei went back to relaxing and said, "I told you already, I am not going to your stupid party." Kurama looked up and said, "Why not? Everyone is going to be there…even Hiei said he would come…" Shiei jumped down from the tree and gave Kurama a strange look. She then said, "Hiei? Hiei is going to the party?" Kurama nodded and said, "Yes Hiei is going to be there…" Shiei stared, "Alright, fine! I'll come…but if I get bored I am going to leave…" Shiei jumped back into the tree and stared at the sky. Kurama walked home and went to his room. He looked out his window and said, "Oh the slyness of me, I got them to come."

* * *

That was chapter nine! The next chapter is going to be about the Christmas Party… 


	10. The Christmas Party

Chapter Ten- The Christmas Party

* * *

Kurama was sitting in his house waiting for the party quests to arrive. About five minutes past and then somebody started banging on the door. Kurama got up and opened the door to find Kuwabara and Yusuke were waiting to come in. Kurama then said, "Come in. I wouldn't recommend walking next to anybody in here because there is a lot of mistletoe hanging around." Kuwabara and Yusuke came in and walked one behind the other to prevent an embarrassing situation. 

-Meanwhile somewhere on Kurama's street-

Hiei was walking down the street heading toward Kurama's house. When he got to the house he found Shiei standing there. Hiei looked at Shiei, Shiei looked at Hiei, "So you did come!" they said at the same time. The two then walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Door's open just come in!"

Hiei and Shiei walked into the house to find Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke sitting in the other room. Hiei and Shiei walked toward the room. When they got to the doorway Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started to snicker. Hiei and Shiei stared at them with confused looks. The three then pointed above Hiei and Shiei, "Look up…" Hiei and Shiei looked up and right above them was some mistletoe. Hiei and Shiei looked at each other and then they said, "Hn! We don't have to follow stupid nigen rules!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped snickering but Kurama continued to snicker and said, "You are in my house and you will follow my rules." Hiei and Shiei glared at Kurama and gave a simple, "Hn!"

Kurama continued to snicker and said, "Follow the rules or I'll tell Kuwabara who your sister is…." Hiei's eyes went slightly wide, he then turned to face Shiei and said telepathically, _"Shiei just follow his rules. You can beat me up late…promise!" _Shiei stared at Hiei, _"Fine, but I am going to hurt you later cause this is embarrassing…you are begging!" _Hiei and Shiei glared at Kurama, _"Fine well listen to your stupid rules…but them two must leave the room!"_ Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara to go to the kitchen and get some snacks. Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and headed to the kitchen.

Kurama turned and said, "Well they left…ok?" Hiei and Shiei growled slightly and thought, "Well might as well get this over with…" Hiei and Shiei just stood there and stared at each other… About a minute pasted and they continued to stare at each other. Kurama got up to see what happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara. As soon as Kurama left the room Hiei and Shiei moved closer to each other and they kissed each other softly on the lips.

Kurama came back into the room, smiled slightly, turned around and left the room, pretending he had not seen anything. When Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came back into the room Hiei and Shiei were sitting on opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara put the snacks on the table. Kurama put on party music, Kuwabara and Yusuke started to dance around the room and eat the snacks. Hiei and Shiei got up, "Hn!" The two walked out, burning the mistletoe as they walked out. Kurama watched them as they walked out of the house and burned the mistletoe. Kurama then said, "I said they could leave and they left…"

Hiei and Shiei walked down the street in opposite directions without saying a word to each other. Not a word, not even a good bye…

* * *

That's Chapter ten…I think the next chapter is going to be the last…Don't forget to leave a review! 


	11. Hiei's Last Day of School

Chapter Eleven- Hiei's Last Day of School

* * *

-Hiei had been going to school for about a month or two. Hiei finally discovered why Shiei understood his homework; she watched his classes through the windows. Both Hiei and Shiei were off probation. The day after they got off probation Hiei didn't go to school. Kurama assumed that it was because Hiei was off probation and he was allowed to do things without being watched. The next day Kurama was sitting in homeroom and he sensed Hiei's energy outside. Kurama went outside and saw Hiei and Luna talking, Hiei was eyeing his sword. Kurama stood there, while watching and listening.- 

Hiei stood there eyeing his sword. Luna stared at Hiei and says, "You still haven't told me where you were yesterday…"

Hiei glared at Luna, "I told you already! It's none of your business!"

Luna stared at Hiei still and said, "I missed you yesterday!" Hiei just ignored Luna's statement. Luna then ran towards Hiei. Hiei pulled out his sword and stabed Luna with it.

Luna fell to the ground and held the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Blood rushed onto her hands and down her arms, "But why?"

Hiei just looked at his bloody sword and started to walk away, "Hn!" Hiei looked up at a nearby tree and said, "Do as you please with her…" Hiei walks away and Shiei jumps out of the tree.

Shiei walked over to Luna and glared at her. Luna looked up at Shiei, "You…you're the one who attacked me in the park…"

Shiei looked at Luna and said, "You deserved it then and you deserve this now…" Shiei kneeled down, "But I don't want Vincent to get in trouble…" Shiei put her hand over the wound, her hand glowed red and the wound healed.

Luna stared at Shiei strangely and said, "You healed my wound…why?"

Shiei got up and said, "I didn't do it to help you… If it were up to me I would have left you to die…but as I said before… I don't want Vincent to get in trouble." Shiei then turned and started to walk away.

Luna stared and said, "You must really care about him if you went through all that to make sure he didn't get into trouble."

Shiei stopped walking for a second, "Hn!" Shiei then just continued to walk away and nobody noticed the slight smile that was on Shiei's face…

* * *

Well that's it! That's chapter eleven…the last chapter of this story! Hope you liked the story! I hope to start another story soon so look out for it! 

Oh and don't forget to submit a review so I know what you think.


End file.
